villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrax
Thrax is an evil virus who appears as Hexxus' second-in-command during the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is the main villain of the animated film Osmosis Jones. History Ancient History Many remember the wars of the old Greek legends. From the Romans to the Trojans, many warlords are withheld with stories and legends. However, there is one clan many overlook. The Anthrax clan. Not unlike cyclopes and minotaurs, the Anthraxes were a species of Greek monster. They had a humanoid build, but a crab like body. They are also all born with one long, red index finger capable of burning nearly anything. The Anthraxes were known for their blood lust. Any time they needed anything, whether it be food or land, they would pillage the nearest town, leaving it practically a pile of ash. The leader of the clan was determined by blood; the lead warlord, named Anthrax (the namesake of the species itself) had a son that used the same name (albeit he preferred to go by 'Thrax', to differentiate himself). Thrax, among the entire clan, was the most deadly fighter. He was known for causing the most fatalities in any attack. This worried his father. Anthrax gave his son a sit down and told him his sadism was beginning to go overboard. The last mistake he would ever make. Offended and angry that his father had gone 'soft', Thrax ended him with a single swipe of his bladed finger. With this action, Thrax took over as leader of the band. While before, the Anthraxes pillaged with reason, Thrax commanded attacks for fun. Soon, many cities fell into a smoldering pile thanks to Thrax's sadistic wrath. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Hades. The God of the Dead was incredibly irritated by the souls that were flooding his Underworld. With every city Thrax and his army burned down, a multitude of souls flooded the River Styx, making Hades's job much, much harder. Hades proposed a plan to eradicate the Anthraxes to Zeus and the other gods. While the idea of destroying an entire race didn't sit well with Zeus, he eventually agreed getting rid of them was for the best. Hades happily took action, ordering Pain and Panic to enlist the aid of the Water Guardian, and his band of centaurs and minotaurs. Under Hades's planning, the centaurs and minotaurs gave the Anthraxes a surprise ambush. While the Anthraxes were arguably more smart, they were outnumbered, and the brute strength of Nessus's band was a huge problem for the easily broken Anthraxes' shells. Eventually, Thrax was the last Anthrax member standing. The rest were crushed under Nessus and his goons' mighty hooves. Nessus grabbed Thrax by his neck. Thrax was weak after the long battle. He couldn't seem to fight back. As Nessus raised his fist to deal the killing blow, Hades intervened. Thrax saw a glimmer of hope in this dire situation. He knew Hades loved to make deals. Nessus reluctantly dropped Thrax, who fell to his knees before the God of the Dead. Thrax begged Hades to let him keep killing. Hades smirked and let out his hand. "Just shake... and you can kill all you want, on my terms." Thrax shook his hand, and everything went white. Thrax soon found himself simply floating in the air. It was an odd sensation. It was as if he became a bacteria. He soon found he could go inside of living creatures and make them sick. He realized that he was now a germ, a disease. Enraged that he could now only kill at such a slow rate, Thrax spent his next centuries of existence crying for revenge aganist Hades. This story was eventually dug up by Hexxus... Release & Deals with Pirates Hexxus freed the virus to create havoc as he once did in ancient times. He journeyed to the surface, and began by recruiting the crew of John Silver (though Silver himself refused to take part) however Scroop, refused to join and attacked Thrax. Thrax sent scroop through the floor of the ship. Scroop held on, and prapared to attack him once again, but Thrax was prepared, he slashed the rope tied around Scroop's waist, knocking him into the atmosphere to his death. Hexxus the returned to the underworld where he met his new ally, the demonic cat, Red. Attack on Planet Z Wishing to cause havoc on a galactic scale, Thrax infiltrated Zurg's tower while he was on conferrence with the Drej. Thrax easily made his way inside and took out the scientists. Using his evil powers, he sabotaged the tower's power generator, which imploded. He was met with risistance from Warp Darkmatter, who was guarding the tower. Warp blasted Thrax with his arm cannon, encasing Thrax's claws in ice, taking out Thrax's most potent weapon. But, the evil virus fought on, and revealed his ace in the hole. He attacked Warp with viral grenades, and sent him plummeting to his defeat in the burning remains of Zurg Tower. Vs Dr. Facilier & Death Thrax was present when the Fates presented Hexxus with a vision of his death. Hexxus then sent Red, Pain, and Panic out to attack his remaining enimies. He then left Thrax in charge of the Underworld as he left to do battle with Hades. Soon, Dr. Facilier attacked, using a combinatian of his shadow powers and fist fighting. Thrax wasn't ammused, and began to set fire to the underworld. Facilier called upon his shadow demons, but Thrax turned up the heat, destroying them. He then chased Facilier to the River Styx, but in his moment of triumph, Faciler knocked him in. The unholy, soul sapping waters dissolved him and he never saw Hexxus fail. Non Disney Villains Tournament Space Sickness Thrax rises from the ashes, only to be greeted by Mok Swagger. The two form a fast alliance. Mok then orders Thrax to destroy Zygon's central computer system. Thrax succeeds in his task, but he ends up pursued by Zygon's forces. As the virus runs away, he ends up running into Zygon himself. Though Thrax tries to strike him down with his lethal claw, Zygon freezes his hand with a freeze ray. Thrax slinks into the shadows as Zygon tries to blast him down. The virus triggers an exposion by dipping his finger into a vat of chemicals, producing an escape route. Batte for Blackmail Mok has Thrax and another of his agents, Tyler, track down an alien named Leah, to be used for blackmail. Thrax and Tyler find her, but she is already in the clutches of the bounty hunters, Korso and Preed. Korso tries to knock Thrax out, but Thrax catches his punch and knocks his lights out with a bulb. Thrax is also able to kick Preed away before he can fight back. While Preed and Korso focus their attention on Tyler, Thrax escapes with Leah as his hostage. New Fears Thrax returns with Leah in tow, as Mok reveals his new ally, Bishop. Thrax seems to like the newcomer, until Tyler returns, having healed from the previous battle. In a twisted game, Mok has Bishop brutally murder Tyler. Since Tyler can heal nearly any wound, he survives, but Thrax is made very wary of Mok's increasing insanity. He proposes that Tyler and he eliminate Mok before he can eliminate them. A vengeful Tyler agrees. See Also *Thrax (in the universe live-action) Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Villains war Category:Psychopaths Category:Virus Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Megatron (Beast Wars) Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains